Spotted Suits
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: Sometimes a smile can be scarier than anything. An AU of Stolen by a Slender Man. Poem series, rated for: obsession, murder, vague mentions of gore. Picture by Whisperanne at DeviantArt. Previous poems have been edited
1. Poem 1: Spots

This is an AU of Stolen By A Slenderman, requested a while ago by a reviewer.

**Spots**

Alleyways,  
>Sad days.<br>She hadn't stayed away.

A man  
>A knife<br>A glint of light

Oh burning,  
>Burning<br>Cold yet hot.

Stabbed  
>He had<br>At her side.

Money.  
>Her life<br>Worth less than strife.

How sad,  
>How cruel.<br>How mad,  
>Too soon.<p>

Red red red  
>Red red red<br>Red red red  
>Blue?<p>

Spots spots  
>Spots of red<br>Spots of colors bled

Cold cold  
>Cold hard ground<br>What was that sound?

Screaming  
>Pleading<br>Screeching

Make it stop  
>Make it stop<br>Make it stop

Warm arms,  
>Deep voice.<br>So nice,  
>No strife.<p>

_I made it stop_  
>A body dropped<br>_It was fun  
>And you won<em>

Won?  
>Won what?<br>It hurts  
>so much<p>

_I know  
>It hurts<br>But soon it will  
>All stop<em>

Stopping,  
>Sounded nice.<br>Make it stop,  
>Cold as ice.<p>

Sounds around  
>Can't see<br>The ground

Spots Spots  
>Spots on a suit<br>Spotted suits

_Yes Love  
>Spots.<br>I wear them  
>A lot.<em>

Hurt hurt  
>Hurt hurts<br>Red red red

_Don't worry,  
>I'll make it stop.<br>I'll hurry,  
>I'll make it stop.<em>

Warm white  
>Bright light<br>Can't fight

Can't see  
>Voices around me<br>Bandages on me

Hospital  
>Cold white<br>Warm but bright

How did I get here?  
>I only remember pain.<br>God it hurt,  
>All the pain.<p>

They say a man,  
>He brought me in.<br>Didn't see His face,  
>Didn't let them.<p>

No face  
>No name<br>Only the memory of pain  
>In my brain<p>

Pain  
>Pain<br>Spots?  
>A lot?<p>

Spots  
>He wore.<br>He told me  
>More.<p>

What did He say?  
>Where did He go?<br>He saved my life,  
>I need to know.<p>

Nameless  
>Faceless<br>But His voice  
>My heart races.<p>

I have to find Him.  
>I need to thank Him.<br>I'll do it,  
>No matter a chance so slim.<p>

I owe Him.  
><em>That's what I'm counting on.<em>  
>A voice?<br>_No Love, go to sleep._

So tired  
>Can't fight.<br>Going to sleep,  
>For the night.<p>

_I'll be there,  
>Waiting for you.<br>Get better soon,  
>And I'll give you truth.<em>


	2. Poem 2: Searching

**Searching**

It doesn't hurt  
>Anymore<br>The bandages are gone

I looked around  
>Up and down<br>I couldn't find the man

No name  
>No face<br>I have  
>No base<p>

I've tried  
>To remember<br>Anything about  
>That day in September<p>

No name  
>No face<br>No voice  
>No base<p>

I've tried  
>All for naught<br>For all I remember  
>Are spots<p>

Spots  
>Colored suits<br>And dots

Months now  
>Have past<br>I have given up  
>At last<p>

I couldn't find  
>The man<br>So I wiped  
>Him from my mind<p>

Carnival  
>It's come to town<br>Mommy wants to go  
>But I'm afraid of the clowns<p>

Loud bright  
>Too late at night<br>Painted smiles  
>Give me a fright<p>

Mommy went  
>To get some food<br>I wait by  
>The back of a booth<p>

The woods behind  
>Are dark<br>Tonight

A tap  
>A thud<br>And something drops  
>From above<p>

I give a yelp  
>And startle myself<br>There are tears  
>In my eyes<p>

_Hello there  
>Little One.<br>I didn't mean  
>To give you a scare.<em>

Familiar  
>Warm<br>Why do I think  
>Of spots?<p>

I turn to look  
>And I shook<br>As He smiles

Tall  
>Too tall<br>For me too see

He kneels down  
>In front of me.<br>He holds out  
>Something for me<p>

A flower  
>Red red red<br>It's cradled in His hand  
>And bangs in my head<p>

Red red red  
><em>Breathe<em>  
>Red red dead<br>_I said_

He grabs my chin  
>Eyes to mine<br>_Breathe, Little One  
>Or you will die.<em>

_In out_  
>In out<br>_Now what was that  
>About?<em>

I tell Him  
>About September<br>I tell Him all  
>That I remember<p>

As I do  
>I look close<br>A spotted suit  
>Oh.<p>

Smiling eyes  
>Meet mine.<br>_I'm glad to see  
>You are doing fine.<em>

At long last  
>I found Him<br>My face lights up  
>With a grin<p>

He places the flower  
>In my hand<br>Before smiling  
>Huge and grand<p>

My mommy calls  
>Out for me<br>I turn my head  
>Quickly to see<p>

_I have to go  
>For you see<br>Adults  
>Can't know about me<em>

Why?  
><em>They don't like me<br>They are scared  
>Of me<em>

That's silly  
>You're quite nice<br>_I'm too tall  
>They don't want to be friends with me<em>

He turns to go  
>Tall<br>I don't want Him to go  
>I feel small<p>

I want to be friends,  
>I blurt out<br>He turns back around  
>At my shout.<p>

_If that is true,  
>I'll see you soon<br>Leave your window  
>Unlocked.<em>

I smile,  
>And I promise too.<br>He gives me a grin  
><em>Better go, she's looking for you.<em>

I run out  
>Mommy is mad<br>She makes me stay close  
>Says I was bad.<p>

I'm glad I was bad  
>Because when I was<br>I found the Spotted Man  
>And He was everything I dreamed He was.<p> 


	3. Poem 3: Playing

**Playing**

My window's open  
>Every night<br>He hasn't come  
>My lip I bite<p>

What if He won't?  
>What if He<br>Doesn't want  
>To see me?<p>

I lie down  
>In my bed<br>Maybe I never met Him  
>Maybe it was all in my head<p>

_Little One  
>Little One<br>Wake up._

I open my eyes  
>Red red blue<br>Colored dots  
>Colored spots<p>

He came!  
>I'm so happy<br>_Do you want  
>To play with me?<em>

I nod  
>And He picks me up<br>Out the window  
>Which was never shut<p>

_Can we play  
>Hide and Seek?<em>  
>His voice rumbled<br>As we crossed a creek

I nod again  
>He smiles at me<br>I like seeing Him  
>So happy.<p>

_I'll seek and you hide_  
>I run off<br>So I can hide

I hide  
>Inside a tree<br>There's no way  
>He'll find me!<p>

_Little One  
>Where are you?<em>  
>I hold my breath<br>He's close to me

Arms grab  
>And pull me out<br>I give a startled,  
>But happy shout.<p>

_I found you  
>Little One<br>Wasn't that  
>Fun?<em>

I nod and we played  
>And played<br>And played  
>Until the sky grew brighter<p>

He brought me home  
>And put me to bed.<br>He patted me  
>On my head.<p>

We played every night  
>Always the same<br>I didn't even care  
>That I didn't know His name<p>

He brought me home  
>And I asked Him.<br>Why do we always play  
>Hide and Seek?<p>

_I wanted you to know  
>That I will always find you<br>No matter where  
>You are.<em>

That's sweet.  
>I roll over<br>So I can go to  
>Sleep.<p>

_And so you know  
>That you can't<br>Run and hide from me._


End file.
